KP in The Void
by Aero Tendo
Summary: Ron and Drakken are stuck in a void because of a Drakken trap gone wrong, leaving them with nothing to do but talk about things such as life, motivations, and those who are important to them while they wait for a rescue.


**KP in The Void**

**Idea:** Ron and Drakken are stuck in a void, leaving them with nothing to do but talk about things such as life, motivations, and those who are important to them.

Ron is just sitting on the only thing that got pulled in with them, a table that he'd been holding onto with Drakken and just slowly turns to Drakken to say, "Soooo..." Drakken growls out of the corner of his mouth, "Don't say it!" Ron doesn't miss a heartbeat as he continues on despite the warning, "How was your day Drakken?" Drakken bursts out with a angry shout, "Day? We're hopelessly trapped in a white, featureless void with no way to know if time is even passing for us! And even worse I am trapped in here with a nameless buffoon for all time!"

Ron says, "Hey! It wasn't my idea to trap us in your trap that you meant for the Kim and me!" He turns away from Drakken, "I do have a name you know. After all this time, I don't get how you couldn't possibly know that my name is Ron, Ron Stoppable!"

Drakken growls in frustration, "Whatever! It would have been so much better if you two had just been trapped in here, instead of me!"

Ron slowly turns back to Drakken and drolly says, "Oh yeah, just because you have the best track record of trapping and holding us."

Drakken just turns away from Ron and growls in frustration, knowing that he was right. He couldn't just let it go and turns back to shout, "Well at least I have caught the both of you more than anyone else!"

Ron tilts his head in thought before he nods, "Yeah, yeah... that is true." He then smiles as he says, "But we could also say that we have the record for the most escapes from any villain with you, so that has to count for something right?"

Drakken growls as all the escapes just meant that he had failed to hold onto or defeat two very meddling teenagers repeatedly before he turns back to Ron, thrusting his finger up into the air dramatically, "I have successfully trapped you and when Shego defeats Kim Possible, she will throw her into here and free me! So, my plan still has a chance to succeed!" He points right at Ron's nose, "So that THAT buffoon!"

Ron pushes the finger out of his face and calmly says, "Yeah? And how's that plan going to work? Will Shego even know how to open a door or portal or whatever into this place without Kim's help?"

Drakken opens his mouth to retort when a quick flashback shows Drakken that Shego was having her nose buried in a magazine when he was explaining...ranting, if he was being honest about how the whole thing would work. He then shuts up and slumps forward in defeat before he says, "Fine, maybe you have a point sidekick. When we escape though, I will come up with an even better way to defeat you two for certain!"

Ron just smiles as he knew that he'd just won in the verbal battle against Drakken before he replies, "Sure Drakken... just face it dude, you're never going to win."

Drakken growls in frustration as he knew that the odds were certainly in his favor historically but deep down, even as he knew that the buffoon was right. He absolutely refused to accept it, he would defeat her and then everyone would know how brilliant he was. "I do not have to do any such thing!" He shouts as he turns away from Ron.

Ron thinks about what to say next when he gets an idea and says, "Hey, you could also claim that you have the longest running partner and group of henchpeople, right? I never see the same people working for Dementor for example!"

Drakken quickly smiles, "That is true! We have a much better recruitment and loyalty program than Dementor does! How astute of you to notice!" He then remembers who he is talking to and coughs into his gloved hand, "Still! What are you doing around Dementor? I thought I was Kim Possible's arch nemesis!"

Ron shrugs, "Oh you know how it goes dude, we travel wherever people need us. Sometimes it is Dementor we have to stop and not you."

Drakken grumbles, "Alright... I guess that is true. Still not very happy that you have had to fight that annoying wanna be who keeps saying that I am not that good!"

Ron senses that he's touched upon a sore spot and says, "Aw, don't get upset Drakken! When it comes to evil schemes, no one tries more often and harder than you and Shego!"

Drakken puffs up his chest with pride and shouts, "Exactly! We try harder and better than even that annoying pipsqueak Dementor!"

Drakken then looks at Ron and realizes he's still with the buffoon and growls, "What's taking Shego so long?"

Ron shrugs, "I don't know but you have got to relax dude, they'll get us out when they can. They won't let us just sit in here forever." He then elbows Drakken, "Hey, be honest... just what is your relationship with Shego?"

Drakken growls as he rubs where Ron had jabbed him and says, "What? What are you talking about?"

Ron moves closer, "You know the stitch between Kim and I right? Surely Shego isn't sticking around just because you pay her well for so long."

Drakken pushes Ron away, "I assure you, I don't know what you're talking about! Shego and I have a very professional relationship! I pay her and she does what she's supposed to do!"

Ron just stares at Drakken in disbelief at his words and says, "Dude, even I know that isn't true!"

Drakkken growls before he shouts, "What are you blabbering about?"

Ron shakes his head and mutters, "And they say I am clueless..." He then puts his hand on Drakken's shoulder, "Listen up, I have fought you guys enough to see that Shego does what she wants, when she wants. Do you really want to argue with me on this point?"

Drakken grumbles a bit before he nods, "I can't argue with you there. So what's your point?"

Ron pulls in Drakken until they are shoulder to shoulder which makes Drakken very uneasy but he puts up with it to hear our Ron. Ron holds out his other hand in the air as he becomes very dramatic, "Imagine if you will with me. You, the evil, mad scientist whose plans never work along with the beautiful Shego who you say that you pay well but sticking around you can't be good for her evil image." Says Ron before Drakken shouts "Hey! That's my evil image, I mean reputation too!" Ron says, "Hold on, I'm on a roll dude. Now, I'm sure that Shego stuck around at first because you paid her well but let's face it, after the moodulator incident, which the less is spoken of, the better." Before Drakken lets out a low growl and says, "Agreed..." Ron continues to say, "It is apparent that Shego has feelings for you, and I'd have to say that you must have some for her too or you wouldn't have kept her in your employ for so long."

Drakken pulls himself out of Ron's shoulder grip, "What are you saying? That I, an evil genius have feelings for Shego?"

Ron flatly looks at Drakken in disbelief before he says, "Well... Duh! You've fired henchmen for less."

Drakken sputters, "Shego is the only one who can even come CLOSE to fighting Kim Possible on her level! She is the best there is! I'd be foolish to release a valuable friend like that!"

Ron shouts, "Ah-Ha! You just called her friend just now! Not side-kick, not henchperson and not a partner!" Before he moves closer, "Unless that's not the kind of 'partner" you are thinking of?"

Drakken growls before he yells in frustration, "What do you even know about how adult relationships work? Shego keeps me on my toes, inspires me to do my best evil work without slacking off because she does all the slacking off for me whenever she's not fighting Kim Possible! She exercises, tans...and with her skin, I don't see what's the point, and reads villain magazines all the time! If I ever slacked off in my evil plans I would never accomplish them!"

Ron shakes his head, "Drakken, I get it. I do. Kim is amazing at everything she does, she like, doesn't even have to try hard and she succeeds at it! Plus she is more beautiful than even your Shego..." To which Drakken shouts, "Hey! Shego is nerve-wrackingly beautiful, much more than Kim Possible could ever hope to be!" He huffs and puffs while staring at Ron angrily. Ron just smiles before he says, "Anyway... as I was saying Drakken, Kim to me is all that and more, just like Shego is to you. Because she's amazing, I can be more myself, a clumsy, lovable goof and not have to step up unless she really needs me and trust me, those times are few and far between. So you two are just like us but a mirror, or is that mirror reverse?:

Drakken shouts at Ron, "Who CARES what it is? I refuse to accept that we're anything alike!"

Ron crosses his arms, "Of course we're alike! Besides, I even made a better villain than you didn't I, when I was Zorpox?"

Drakken growls, "That was only because you had MY evil genius inside you! It amped up any evil inside you along with my evil! You could never have been that evil or successful without my evilness inside you! Without it, you're just... you! A bumbling side-kick who always loses his pants!"

Ron frowns, "Hey! Since I've started wearing the new belt, that hasn't happened anymore and you know that Kim and I are so much more than these days. We've been dating for a while!"

Drakken just grumbles a bit before he says, "I just don't understand what it is she sees in you but I can't deny that when we made our Syntho-boyfriend for Kim Possible that he was just a much more cooler, more handsome, and evil version of you."

Ron is shocked at this, "Yeah, about that... Why did you make him like that?"

Drakken puffs up his chest as he was still proud of his hard work, despite the end result of his plans before he says, "My research indicated that Kim Possible, like all girls was interested in finding the perfect boy to date and it also showed that her perfect guy was..." He stops as he realizes what he had to say next, "you." He then continues, "So for my plan to fully work, we combined the aspects from all the boys that she's had crushed on in the past. The build and look from the foreign exchange student, the creativity from that artistic Josh guy, and finally the personality of yours tweaked to be evil and loyal to us." He glares at Ron, "And it almost succeeded if it weren't for you picking up Kim Possible when we had defeated her mind and heart. Giving her the strength to get back in the game and defeat my evil plan that I'd worked so hard on!"

Ron just blinks in surprise a few times as he had never realized to the extent that Drakken had gone in his plans. He had always assumed that they just came to him in a dream or something before he says, "Wow... I never realized just how much work you put into your evil plans, because some of them were just... well, too easy to defeat."

Drakken shouts at Ron, "Do you think it is easy coming up with evil plans all the time? They can't all be winners! No one appreciates just how evilly complex my plans are but they are so often spoiled by the simplest thing! You!"

Ron gasps, "Me? What did I ever do to you Drakken?"|

Drakken gets in close as he growls, "You've spoiled so many of my plans, just stumbling, tripping, hitting the wrong button or dismantling something crucial without even realizing it! You also provide the perfect distractions for Kim Possible when you can't do any of that yourself! So, yes you!"

Ron just shrugs, "What can I say? We make an unstoppable team together."

Drakken moves back, "Yeah, so why don't you two just get married and have 6 kids already? Then you two won't be in the way of my world domination anymore!"

Ron shouts, "Dude! We're just in high school! We're too young to be getting married just yet! I mean, sure I've thought about it since we've become a couple. What couple doesn't? But where did you pull six from?"

Drakken just crosses his arms and grunts before, "I don't know for sure... just a random number really. My research into Kim Possible included a simulation of her future up to her getting married would have her having children."

Ron blushes as he thought about it, "Drakken, the most Kim and I have even done is the usual PDA, hugging, kissing, holding hands... we're not going to do that until we're married most likely!"

Drakken snorts, "Good, because Kim Possible's family history suggests twins, probably twin boys, if you two ever actually do have children."

Ron becomes very uncomfortable and tugs at his collar, "Uh, do you think we could talk about something else? Because I really don't want to learn what possible baby names you came up with for our hypothetical twin children."

Drakken sees Ron being uncomfortable for a change and grins before laughing evilly, "The computer came up with lots of names based on the way Possible family names their children, from twin girls to twin boys and even single children. I can share them with you..." He grins as he moves closer, seeing Ron become even more uneasy.

Just then a portal appears beside the table with Shego visible through it. Drakken shouts, "SHEGO! Get me out of here!" He reaches out to the portal when her gloved hand smacks it, causing him to cry out, "Ow! What did you do that for?"

Shego growls at him, "Just so you know Dr. D. Everything you said in the void, we could hear! It was a one-way sound trap since you could never hear anything either of us said obviously!"

Drakken becomes a pale blue as he realized all that they'd been talking about could be heard by both Shego and Kim Possible. "E-E-Everything?" with Shego nodding before a red-faced, angry-looking, Kim Possible moved in front of the portal and said in an angry voice that rivaled Shego on her angry days, "Everything!" Growls Kim Possible at him.

Ron cries out, "Kim! I knew you'd save me!" He reaches out towards her before Shego grabs his wrist, "Don't think that you're off the hook either! You started the whole ball rolling with asking about my relationship with Drakken!" She yanks him out of the portal and tosses him on the ground in front of Kim's feet before firing a green blast at his feet and shouts, "Don't ever nose into personal matters!"

While Shego turns back to the portal and says to him, "Maybe I should let you rot in there for a bit!" with Drakken shouting he's sorry and then orders for her to save him. Ron slowly stands up, facing his girlfriend who was still blushing with her eyes trying to look at him but obviously darting away every so often.

Ron gulps and says slowly, "So...uh, I am guessing you heard about the whole... um..." Kim nods, "Yes Ron, marriage and kids talk..."

Drakken lands hard on the floor before he looks up to see the teenage couple and laughs, "Finally Kim Possible is at..." He is lifted off the ground and dragged away by Shego, "Wait! I wasn't done Shego!" With Shego in an icy voice, "I think you've said enough for one day, Dr. D! You and I have to have a little... chat, back at our base." Drakken then shouts, "Nooooooo!" as the two of them leave through a door.

Kim says as she brings her eyes up to Ron's, "You've thought about marrying me?" She doesn't even blink as she gazes at Ron's face, staring into his eyes for the answer to the question.

Ron gulps a little and he knew that he couldn't lie or try to pass this off as another thing, she deserved the truth. He had learned with the whole "Eric" thing that it was better to be honest with oneself. He reaches out and takes one of her hands into his and says while gazing into her eyes, "Yeah... I mean, how could I not? You're my best friend, you're the most gorgeous and badical girlfriend a guy could ever ask for, and plus let's face it... we've known each other practically our whole lives and I could never imagine being without you even when we are old enough to be in a retirement ... yeah. Have you thought about it?"

Kim brings her free hand up to her hair, pulling back a strand that had gotten in her face as she didn't want to admit that after telling him, "I think I love you" with the whole amnesia thing, she had gone so far as to doodle their names together in a notebook, along with a few other things like what she'd name her children with him. So when she heard Ron and Drakken talking about that kind of stuff, her face had gone so bright red, it was redder than her hair and she had never wished more than at that moment to be be wearing her supersuit with the cloaking ability, but at that moment she was just wearing normal mission clothes. Her cheeks blush for a moment as she recalls the way she had imagined Ron in a suit and her own wedding dress before she opens her mouth to say, "I... might have... thought about it a time or two myself." She didn't dare tell him more than that as she knew Ron well enough that he'd give the inch she already gave him and take it a mile. Any more than that and she might as well ask him to marry her, which she suspected he would freak out in a happy kind of way and say "Yes" to. All which made her heart beat a little faster as she told herself, "Not yet, someday... when the time is right, he'll do the proposing."

Ron didn't know how to respond to Kim admitting that she'd thought about it and inside he was simultaneously leaping for joy that she had admitted it while panicking about what it also could possibly mean, and he wondered if that meant she saw marriage in their future? A future with possible kids? The whole situation made him rather hot under the collar and so he tugs at his collar, stretching his shirt out more than it needed to be as he says, "So... uh, shall we go home now Mrs. S, I mean Kim! Definitely Kim Possible!" He misses Kim's own blushing at his blunder as he turns and speed walks up to where he is practically running out the door to the car and doesn't hear Kim's whisper in his direction just as the door closes, "Mrs. S huh? I accept, Mr. S..." with a smile on her face.

Kim walks out to join Ron in the car, and pauses before starting the car to turn and stare at Ron, just loving how incredibly adorable and lovable he was to her at that moment which was starting to weird Ron out before he finally says, "Uh, Kim... is everything ok?" to which she answered by leaning forward and kissing him on the lips softly. She giggles a little as she turns back to face the front of the car and as she starts the car, she says, "Everything is just perfect, Ron" before driving away with the both of them missing Drakken's flying car and a bright flash of green coming from it.

**THE END**

**Epilogue:**

Drakken cries out as Shego blasts near his head, leaving a smoking spot on the wall before he shouts, "Yes! Yes! That's all of it Shego! All my research into the future of Kim Possible, but why do you even care?"

Shego just couldn't shake the vision of Kim's face while Drakken and Ron were talking about babies and growls at him, "Nevermind that! I'm going now and if you know what's good for your health Dr. D you will leave me alone for a while!" She storms out of the room with all the data on a flashdrive in her hand.

Drakken is just left totally confused and tugs at his collar from when Shego had grabbed him to straighten it out as he very softly mutters, "I swear I'll never understand Shego..." and goes walking to one of his labs, where working on something usually felt good until things calmed down.


End file.
